Unexpected
by The Anonymous Fan Fic Writer
Summary: Happy Lowman never had a single thought of having an old lady, settling down, starting a family. She walks into his life, and all of those thoughts begin to travel through his mind. He never expected to feel like this about anyone, but know that he has, he wouldn't change it for anything.
1. Chapter 1

Anslee Rae Jameson pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot and carefully parked her car. She stepped out and swiftly made her way to the building labeled "Office." When she got to the open door she knocked three times on the door frame and the woman at the table looked up at her.

"How can I help you?" Gemma Teller-Morrow asked, taking off her glasses.

"Uh I'm looking for Filip Telford. Is he around?"

"What the hell do you need with Chibs?" Gemma began to glare.

"Look I'm not here searching for trouble. He's my god-father. I just need to see him as soon as possible." Immediately, the woman relaxed.

"Ah, okay. I'm sorry, he's not in right now, but you're more than welcome to wait in here. He should be back soon."

Anslee smiled. "Thank you." She made her way to the couch right across from the woman's desk.

"The name's Gemma." She introduced herself.

"Anslee. It's nice to meet you Gemma."

Gemma nodded. "You too…. So Chibs is your god-father, huh? He's never mentioned you."

Anslee shrugged. "I'm not surprised. He didn't want me being involved in this life in any way possible."

"And what life would that be?" Gemma raised a brow.

Anslee rolled her eyes. "Come on. I may be young, but I'm not dumb. The MC life. Ya know, Sons of Anarchy. I wasn't oblivious to him wearing the same leather cut with the MC name on the back. The way he'd get a call and be out in a flash. How he'd come home battered and bruised. I'm not ignorant, so please don't treat me like I am." 

Gemma smirked. "I think I like you. You've got spunk."

The sound of bikes riding into the lot pulled both of the women out of their conversation as they both stood and walked to the door.

Anslee watched as 9 men backed their bikes all in a line and took off their helmets. She immediately spotted her god-father and she smiled at Gemma. Gemma swung her arm over Anslee's shoulders and walked her out onto the lot.

"Hey Chibs, you have a visitor." Gemma gained his attention and when he made eye contact with Anslee, he froze.

"Anslee Rae." He said in awe as he set his helmet on his bike. "Little Anslee Rae." He smiled and quickly engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's awesome to see you too, but you're cutting off my oxygen supply." She wheezed out.

Chibs let go and held her at arms length. "Look at you. All grown up now." He smiled brightly.

"Well that's what happens when you don't see someone for 13 years." She smiled.

"Hey Chibby, gonna introduce us or what?" Clay Morrow asked from behind.

Chibs laid his arm across Anslee's shoulders and smiled brightly at his brothers. "Lads, this is my not so little god-daughter Anslee Rae." He looked down to her. "Or is it just Anslee now?"

She smiled lightly. "I go by Anslee, but if you want to and in the Rae you can."

"Alright. So this is Anslee, with an optional Rae. Anslee, this here is Clay, Jax, Opie, Piney, Tig, Bobby, Juice Happy and Kozik."

"Hi everyone. I'll probably be asking you for your names again, but it's nice to meet you." Anslee smiled and waved at everyone.

They all chuckled and Chibs looked down to her. "So what brings you all the way to Charming? Last I heard you were in Florida."

She sighed. "I needed to leave the East Coast, get as far away as possible."

"Well looks like we have two reasons to celebrate." Clay spoke up. "A successful run and a family reunion. Let's head in and crack open the liquor!"

Everyone cheered and made their way into the clubhouse.

-

"Hey Anslee!" Tig called from the pool table.

Anslee looked over from her spot at the bar.

"You play?" He asked gesturing to the table.

"Not very much." She shrugged.

"Ah that's good enough. Come play a game with us. You'll be on Hap's team. He's good enough for the both of you."

"I don't know."

"Get your little butt over here or I'll carry you over myself."

She sighed and hopped off the stool, grabbing her beer and making her way to the table. "Alright. I'm here. Who's my partner?"

Tig flicked his chin in Happy's direction. "Him."

Anslee looked over at the heavily tattooed man and nodded. "Okay. Cool . So are we putting money on this or what?" 

"You think you'd want to do that Lee?" Chibs asked.

She nodded. "He looks overly confident. I want to see if he can put his money where his mouth is." She gestured to Tig.

"Okay little girl. I see how it is. Name your price."

"Hundred."

"Ohhh easy money here Chibby." Tig said rubbing his hands together.

"Okay, enough chit chat, let's play." She said, grabbing the pool stick Chibs handed out to her. "I'm breaking, solids are our's."

The three men stared as the rest of the MC along with the crow eaters made their way over to watch.

Anslee lined up the cue ball directly in the middle of the perfectly aligned balls before snapping her stick forwards sinking 5 balls. 

Tig stared in shock as Anslee smirked. "Whoops. Looks like I'm better than I thought." She walked over to the side of the table and lined up the cue ball again, and sinking two more solids into the corner pocket.

-

By the end of the game, her and Happy both made $100 and she made her way outside.

"You're a smoker, huh?" She looked over and saw Happy standing there, lighting a cigarette of his own.

She shrugged, inhaling long and hard before replying. "It seems that way." She scooted over so Happy could take a seat on the picnic table next to her, which he did.

They sat there in an awkward silence, each of them inhaling and exhaling the smoke almost simultaneously. Finally Anslee cleared her throat and spoke up.

"So you're name is Happy?" She looked over to him as he let out a stream of smoke.

"Not legally, but that's what I go by."

"Ah, I gotcha."

"Yeah." He nodded. "You look a little young to be in there drinking and smoking."

She smirked. "You could've just asked for my age. I'm 21. So I'm legal in everyway possible."

"Alright, so bluntness then. Who are you running from?"

Anslee choked on the smoke as she inhaled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Save the bullshit. What's his name?"

She sighed. "Marshall."

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "He was my high school sweetheart. Together from sophomore year to about a year ago. After graduation he just went ballistic. He raped me and beat me and every time I'd try to leave, he'd find me and continue his torture on me in the new state."

"And you came here for protection." 

" Don't assume shit dude. I came here because I knew I'd be way safer here. He knows I don't like to fly. He probably still thinks I'm on the East Coast and if he ever did find me here, which I doubt he will, I wouldn't be alone. I never knew my mother, she left when I was a baby, and my father died a little under 2 years ago. Here, I have Chibs. There, I had no one."

He nodded, as he lit another cigarette. "My dad left when I was a baby. I still have my mom though."

"And cherish her, because you never know how much time you have left with someone." 


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later, Anslee had her own little apartment; a nice job and she even spoiled herself and got a few piercings. She spent every waking moment at Teller-Morrow, her job is even there. She helps Gemma, and the guys with whatever they need, from paperwork, and answering the phone to driving the tow truck and fixing cars.

She stepped out of her car and made her way to the first Sons she saw, who ended up being Juice.

"Hey Juicy, how the hell are ya?" She asked, setting her elbow on his shoulder.

He chuckled, but gave a low whistle when he saw her outfit. "Damn look at you. Who are you dressing like that for?"

Anslee looked down at her outfit, a tight fitting red tank top, that stopped right at her belly button, a pair of black low-rise skinny jeans and a pair of strappy sandals. "No one."

"You sure? You're looking good today."

"Nope, just threw it own. I overslept today."

"Whatever you say." He chuckled. "You looking for Chibs?"

"Yeah! Where's my favorite Scotsman?"

"He's in the clubhouse with Happy, Clay and Tig."

Anslee kissed his cheek before running off. "Thank you." She opened the door to the clubhouse and was greeted by the smell of booze, smoke and the sight of whores. When she found her god-father, she skipped over and hugged him from behind. "Sup, Scotsman?"

He chuckled and turned, wrapping his arm around her. "Hey girlie. How are ya?"

"I'm awesome." She grinned, turning her attention to the 3 other men. "Hey Clay, hi Happy, sup Tig?"

"Someone get some new piercings?" Tig smirked, eying the exposed skin of her abdomen.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd be the first to say something. But yes I did. 5 of them."

"Well come on, let's see em." He motioned for her to show him.

"I got my hips, obviously." She gestured to the dermals that were piercing the skin covering her hipbones. "My back dimples." She turned to show the dermals on her back. "And my tongue." She stuck out her tongue and touched it to the tip of her nose.

"Sexy doll. Very sexy. So how many does that make?"

"19."

"19?" Clay exclaimed, laughing. "You're like a human pin cushion. What else do you have? I'm not perving, just really curious."

She laughed. "It's fine. I have my first holes, obviously stretched, my second holes, both traguses, my cartilage, an industrial which counts as two because it's pierced twice, my nose, my septum that I never wear the ring for, my belly button and both nipples. So them, plus my new ones make 19."

"Nipples? Damn doll, you trynna make this more painful for me?" Tig groaned.

"Oh come off it, Tig." She rolled her eyes. "You're not my type anyway."

Clay slapped his back as Juice came in calling for Anslee.

"There's a guy out here requesting to see you."

"A guy? What's he look like?"

"Uh, kinda tall, slick black hair, kinda douchey."

Her face paled, immediately being noticed by the three men standing near her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Chibs asked.

"He found me." She muttered, looking over at Happy. "He fucking found me. I can't go out there. Tell him I went somewhere with one of the guys or something."

Juice nodded and walked out.

"He found me, holy shit he found me. Oh my god, oh my god. I'm gonna be sick." She darted off to the bathroom.

Chibs turned to Happy. "What the fuck was that? What do you know? Who found her?"

"It's not my place to tell." He shrugged.

"Oi Hap. I swear if you don't tell me I'll strangle you!"

Happy rolled his eyes. "She'll tell you herself." He said, leaning back onto the couch.

Chibs was about ready to pounce when he heard something he'd never imagined he'd ever hear.

"He raped me."

He whipped around to face Anslee, who had tears pouring down her face. "Ans-"

She put her hand up to stop him. "I don't want the pity. Just somewhere to stay. If he knows where I work, then he definitely knows where I live."

"She's right." Clay spoke up. "She can't stay here, there's no more room since Happy transferred and took her dorm."

"Yes she can." Tig smirked. "Why doesn't she just stay with Hap?" Everyone's heads shot to him. "I mean, think about it, she's gonna need protection until this guy is gone, he's apparently the only one who knew about the guy, and it was her dorm first."

"Good point." Clay nodded, looking from Tig to Happy. "She's gonna need to stay with you."

"No. I don't want to cause anything."

"Fine." Happy said, standing up. "Come on then, we need to get some of your things." He walked out of the clubhouse, leaving Tig, Clay, Chibs, and Anslee shocked.

"Well he didn't need much convincing." Tig chuckled.

"I should go." Anslee said, walking to the door. "See ya later!"

Happy was leaning against the bike, and when she walked up to him, he handed her his helmet.

"What are you gonna use?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'll be fine." He swung his leg over the bike and waited for her to get on.

She stood there for a moment, staring at him. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

He looked at her "It's fine. It's my job. Now get on."

-  
Walking into Anslee's small apartment, Happy pushed her behind him, gun drawn just in case. The place was trashed, the further in they went, the worse it got. When he opened her bedroom door and they walked in, Anslee wanted to throw up. Everything was destroyed. Mirrors, tv, and picture frames shattered. Literally every article of clothing she owned was torn and scattered all over. She sighed and sat on the bed, holding her head in her hands. "This fucking sucks."

Happy just looked around the room. Taking everything in, his blood boiling. "Is there anything you even want to try and see if it's salvageable?"

"No. Not worth it. I just want to know how he fou-" She stopped midsentence.

"What?"

"My phone." She pulled her iPhone from her back pocket and threw it to the floor. "Stomp on it."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Break it. Shatter it."

"Are you sure?"

"Just fucking do it!" She watched as he stomped on the phone, making it shatter under his boot. Once he lifted his foot, she crawled over next to it, picking it apart.

"What are you doing?" He asked, bending next to her.

"He gave me this." She said, picking more glass. "If he gave it to me, there's has to be something in- AHA!" She picked out a small object and showed him.

"He tracked you." He said, taking the little chip from her, studying it. He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked, following him. She watched from beside him as he dropped the chip into the toilet and flushed it.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

-  
Anslee thought sharing a room with Happy would be awkward and boy was she right. They walked in, and she went and sat on the metal fold out chair and he sat on the bed. Suddenly a thought popped into her mind. "Hey, why are you called Happy? You're not a very happy person."

"I've got happy faces tattooed on my chest."

"No way. Let me see." She watched as he stripped his cut and shirt, her eyes traveling over every inch of inked skin. Her eyes made their way to the section of skin under his left pec and sure enough, there were 11 tiny smiley faces inked into his skin under a tattoo that said 'filthy few'. She laughed and bent down to get a closer look. "Why so many?"

"I earned them."

She stood up straight and stared him in the eye. "You killed people didn't you?"

His eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Don't treat me like an idiot. I know what the club does."

He smirked. "Yeah. 11 people, 11 happy faces." He sat on the bed and she sat next to him.

"Why happy faces?"

He shrugged as her eyes trailed across his tattoos again, taking advantage of getting a closer look.

"I live, I die, I kill for my family." She whispered, in awe.

"You have any?"

Her eyes snapped away from his ink-covered skin to his eyes. "I wish. I love tattoos, just never been able to afford them. The only reason I got all of these new piercings is because the guy who did them has a thing for me. I'd love to get one some day. I've got a few of them planned out." She smiled up at him.

"What are they?"

"Well, I want a raven. Edgar Allan Poe is my favorite poet and 'The Raven' is one of my favorites. I also want a few quotes and shit. I know I want sleeves and thigh piece, something on my ribs, my back. I just want to be covered in ink."

"You ever see the reapers on the guys?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they're sick. Whoever did them has some serious talent."

"I did them."

"You did not!" Anslee exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yeah." He nodded his head to the corner of the room where is rig was laid out.

"Wow." She walked over and stared in awe, refraining from touching it.

There was a knock on the door then it opened, revealing Clay.

"Church Hap, let's go."

Happy nodded, standing up, putting on his shirt and cut. "You stay here."

"Alrighty." Anslee said as the door shut. She jumped on the bed and laid down under the covers. Hopefully Happy could keep her safe, because she really didn't want to leave this place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unedited. I'll revise it after school. It's like 2:30am and I'm exhausted, but I wanted to get an update up for you guys.**

* * *

Anslee stood, watching Happy as she sent his fist flying into Tig's jaw. She tightened her grip on Happy's cut, shirt and rings and she watched the two brothers beat each other down.

"Are you Hap's old lady?"

Anslee looked to her left and saw one of the crow-eaters, Steph, with an eyebrow raised and shook her head. "No."

Steph put her hands on her hips. "Well are you his girl?"

Anslee shook her head again. "No, why?"

"Because only his old lady, or girl, or someone who has an affiliation with the club should be holding his cut." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well Happy gave it to me to hold."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to. I mean, look at you. Trying to fit in with the girls here. It's never going to work. You're honestly way too chubby to be here. None of us girls can figure out why you are."

Anslee's eyes welled up with tears as shoved his shirt and cut into the girl's awaiting arms and walked off, away from a grinning Steph.

When Happy stepped out of the ring, he looked for Anslee and his cut, but instead he was met with Steph. "What the fuck are you doing with my shit? And where the hell is Anslee?"

Steph's eyes widened in shock. "I just thought.. You know, since she's not your girl or anything, she shouldn't be holding your cut."

"And who the fuck do you think you are? You're not my girl." He said in disgust.

"No, but I'm closer than she'll ever be. We've slept together."

"Which meant shit. You're a whore! That's what you're here for! Just relief of sexual tension and that's it. No where the fuck is Anslee?!"

Steph pointed to the garage. "She went that way."

"Do me a favor and stay the fuck out of my business." Happy growled and stormed over in the direction of the office. He quietly opened the door to the office and saw Anslee sitting on the couch, knees pulled up to her chest as she sniffled.

"Hey." Happy asked, walking in and closing the door behind him.  
Anslee looked up and dug in her sweater pocket. "Sorry, I forgot to give her your rings." She said, holding out her hand.

"I'm not mad that you didn't give her the rings. I'm mad that you gave her my shirt and cut. I gave them for you to hold for a reason." He sat next to her and put the rings on his fingers. "So what's your deal? Why'd you let her scare you off?" He turned sideways and leaned on the arm of the couch.

She sighed and stared at the wall in front of her. "She made a comment about my weight."

Happy tensed. A week after Anslee got her new apartment, and Happy always being there, he noticed that she'd barely eat. After confronting her about it, she told him about how she's struggled with bulimia for the past 3 years. Now, a month of Happy working with her, she was eating almost a full meal at breakfast, lunch and dinner without running to the bathroom. But now since that whore said something, all of her progress will probably go down the drain. Happy didn't quite know what it was about Anslee, but since he'd been assigned to watch her 4 months ago, he's felt like he can talk to her. There's no bullshit with her. She knows the club life so she never asked questions; just helped clean up his wounds. He was practically living at that small apartment with her. He had all of his stuff there and they even slept in the same bed. He's become so accustom to having her around that if she were to disappear, he'd probably drive himself mental. She was the only person who he could actually talk to for more than five minutes. They'd hold actual conversations for hours and hours. They'd sit and laugh at stupid movies, or at stories of each other's days. She made him feel like a normal person. He wasn't the Tacoma Killer around her he was just Happy Lowman. She was the type of girl he'd always imagined he'd bring home to his mother, but he'd given up on finding her once he hit the age of 30. She meant something to him, and seeing her this upset over something a crow eater said did not sit well with him. "Did you believe what she said?"

She shrugged. "I mean, kind of. She's right. I don't look like these girls. My thighs touch. My stomach isn't totally flat. I don't have a perfect round butt. What the hell am I doing here?" She looked to him, letting a tear roll down her face. "Some times I wish Marshall would've actually killed me instead of just waving his gun around."

"Hey!" He snapped, glaring at her. "Don't fucking talk like that. You're here because everyone here likes you. Who fucking cares what the crow eaters think? The guys like you, Tara likes you, even fucking Gemma likes you!" He got up, and crouched in front of her. "I like you, and you know I don't like anybody."

She laughed and wiped at her eyes. "No, you don't."

"So are you good now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Good. You wanna head back to the apartment?"

"Yeah. It's getting late and I just want to curl up in bed."

Happy stood up, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she stood next to him. "Let's go then."

Chibs watched as Happy and Anslee walked out of the dark office. She was laughing and he had a small smile on his face.

"Is Hap actually smiling?" Tig asked incredulously causing almost every brother to look over at the two getting on the bike.

"Aye." Chibs nodded.

"How do you feel about that?" Bobby asked. "Ya know, with her being your god-daughter and all."

Chibs shrugged. "I dunno. It's not my place really, but I approve of any man that can make her smile like that." He smiled lightly at the grin on his god-daughters face as she buckled her helmet. "Out of all of you that she could've picked, I'm glad she picked him."

"Yeah, you know if someone messed with her, he'd be the first one to shoot their fucking head off." Clay laughed.

-

"It's cold!" Anslee yelled, walking back into the living room with a beer for Happy in one hand and a water for her in the other.

"Well maybe if you weren't fucking half naked you wouldn't be cold."

"I'm not half naked." She said, climbing onto the couch, handing him his beer. "I have shorts and a tank top on."

He rolled his eyes. "You're still barely wearing anything."

"Shut up." She mumbled, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping herself in it. "Hey Happy?"

He tore his gaze from the tv and looked at her. "Yeah"

"Have you ever had an old lady?"

He shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. "Nope, came close to it once, but it didn't happen."

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was when I was first patched in, I couldn't protect her and she was killed as a form of retaliation."

"I'm so sorry. "

He waved his hand. "It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"Well have you ever wanted to find another woman to settle down with?"

He shook his head. "I don't really want that." He lied

"You don't want a family? You don't want to get married, have kids? Nothing?"

"I've never thought about it. Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm just curious. All of the guys either have old ladies, kids, or both and you don't."

"Do you want kids?"

She smiled and nodded. "I do. I've always wanted to have a family. When I was in growing up and my friends couldn't wait to party and shit like that, I couldn't wait to get married and have children. I'm an only child, so I want to have lots of kids."

He nodded, the image of Anslee walking around with a swollen belly popping into his mind. He'd never admit it to anyone, but the thought of having another old lady always crossed his mind. Since Jane, he'd had an empty place in his life that couldn't be filled by booze and pussy. Over these months, he's been starting to notice that Anslee is filling that void, and if history was to repeat itself, he knew he'd be able to protect her.

* * *

**Review me please! I love hearing your feedback! And as I said up at the top, this is unedited and will be revised after school, since it's 2:30 am and I ened to sleep.  
xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy was sitting at the bar when Chibs came walking in.

"Hey brother."

Happy nodded, and turned his attention back to his drink.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah." Happy already knew the topic of their conversation would be Anslee.

"What's going on with you and my god-daughter?" Chibs said, getting right to the point.

Happy shrugged. "Nothing."

"Don't pull that shit with me brother. You're with her almost every waking second."

"Because that's what I was assigned to do." Happy pushed off of the barstool and stood face to face with Chibs.

They were both pulled out of their glaring contest by a commotion out on the lot. When they walked out, they saw Juice with his arms around Anslee, shielding her, while Jax, Clay, Tig and Opie guarded them with their guns drawn. Happy looked over at what their guns were aimed at and he saw a tool bag who he immediately knew was Marshall. Happy's eyes made contact with Anslee and he hurriedly made his way to her while Chibs and Juice went to stand guard. Happy scooped her up off of the ground and kept his arms wrapped around her tight.

"So that's the guy you left me for? Huh slut? Real downgrade if you ask me. You just wait. Once he kicks you to the curb you'll come crawling back to me." He smirked.

"Don't listen to him." Happy whispered into her hair, his blood boiling and she nodded against his chest.

"HEY WHORE! I'm talking to you! Answer me you fucking bitch!"

Happy had a short fuse and this dickhead wore him thin. He called Chibs over and he stormed up to the douche bag with the slicked back hair.

"Oh, sending your big bad biker boy over here to scare me?"

Happy smirked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "She ain't sendin' me to do shit. Now, get your ass off this lot and out of my sight. Show your face anywhere around Anslee again and I won't hesitate to send a bullet straight through your damn skull." Happy dragged him over to the gate and threw him down to the ground. "Get the fuck out of Charming dickbag."

One of the prospects closed the gate and Happy made his way back to Anslee who was back on the ground, shaking furiously. He walked over and held out his hand for her and she pulled herself up and into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her up.

"He do anything?" Happy muttered, making her pulled back and look at him.

She shook her head. "He just said a bunch of stuff; calling me names, bringing up my weight, saying I'm worthless."

"Don't fucking listen to him." Happy looked to the guys. "I'm taking her to the apartment. We'll be back tomorrow." He didn't wait for a response as he walked Anslee to the bike and rode to the apartment.

oOoOoOo

Anslee walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and smiled when she saw Happy sitting on the bed, staring at her. "Hey."

He nodded once. "You wanna get inked?"

"What?"

"You said you want tattoos, so why don't I do one for ya? To take your mind off of what happened today."

Anslee grinned and nodded. "Okay!"

Happy smiled and showed her some stencils. "I remembered some of the designs you were talking about and drew them out, so you can have your pick."

Anslee took the papers and looked over each drawing. "Happy. These are fabulous! Let's do this one." She held out the design of the black raven to him.

He nodded. "Okay. Where do you want it?"

"My calf."

"Left?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

She watched as Happy set up his rig and copied the design on to a sheet of transfer paper. She was glad that she shaved her legs in the shower so she didn't have to worry about that. He made her lay down on the bed, on her stomach and he applied the stencil on her body. He poured the ink and checked his rig a few times, making sure it sounded good before finally getting started. It felt weird tattooing a bird on her, granted it wasn't a crow, but it was pretty damn close. She laid perfectly still, not making a sound. Happy thought she was asleep until he heard her cough.

"You good?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the art forming on her calf.

"Perfect."

He smiled at her response, and wiped the excess ink from the outline off. "Outline is done. You need a break or anything?"

She looked back at him. "Nope. I'm good."

"Alright, trooper well I'm gonna start filling in, just lemme know if you need a break."

She nodded. "Okay."

oOoOoOo

Once the tattoo was finished, Happy sat up, rolling his shoulders. "Go ahead and look." He watched as Anslee literally shot out of bed and ran over to the full-length mirror. The grin on her face made his stomach flutter, no matter how much he tried to distract his thoughts, he could help but marvel in the way that her smile lit up her whole face. She tackled him in a hug, thanking him over and over. He chuckled as he began to apply the ointment and wrap her leg.

"You're the best Happy!" Anslee exclaimed for the 18th time, handing him a beer and sitting next to him on the couch.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to make today a little better."

"You made it amazing!" She grinned again and he had to look away. "Thanks for today too, ya know, at the garage."

"Anytime. Honestly what the hell did you see in him?"

"He never used to look like that!" She defended herself. "He used to play football. He had sandy blonde hair and he was the sweetest thing. Then after graduation he changed." She started off into space, her face showing that she was getting upset.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about him. As long as I'm still assigned to watch you, you'll be safe."

oOoOoOo

"So can we continue our conversation from yesterday?" Chibs asked walking over to Happy in the garage.

"Yeah brother, just give me a second to finish this."

Chibs literally only had to wait 30 seconds before Happy was walking over to him at the door of the garage, wiping his hands. "Okay. I'm going to get straight to the point again. Do you have a thing for her?"

Happy shrugged, looking over to where she sat at the picnic table, going back and forth from looking to a laptop and writing things down in a notebook with Juice.

"None of that. I've seen the way you smile and laugh when she's around. I've also seen the way she glows when she's with you. It's a look that reminds me of when she was a child."

Happy couldn't contain the small smile on his face as he watched Anslee throw her head back and laugh at something Juice said. "I'm gonna be honest with you for a second, but if you tell anyone, I swear to god I'll gut you like a fish without hesitation." Chibs chuckled and nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I don't know what it is about her man. She makes me feel like a normal person. The more time I spend with her, the more I can see myself and her having something."

Chibs smirked and slapped his brother on the back. "You've got my word man, and whenever you decide to move forward with whatever the fuck you two have, I'm cool with it. I know you can and will protect her."

Happy nodded, smirking at Anslee as she gave him a small wave.

oOoOoOo

"You okay?" Anslee asked, walking into the living room.

Happy was deep in thought, with his head in his hand when she walked in. "Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?" She sat next to him, folding her legs up under her body.

"I had a talk with Chibs today." He said, looking at her.

Her brows furrowed. "About?"

"Us."

"Us?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He asked me what we had going on."

"What'd you tell him?" She rested her elbow on the back of the couch, putting her chin on her palm.

"The truth."

"Which is?"

He groaned and fell back against the back of the couch. "I'm not good with talking about my feelings. I ain't no chick. But I'm just gonna come out and say it. There's something about you. I can't put my finger on it, but it's something. You're smile makes my stomach feel weird and your laugh makes my heart pound faster. You make me forget who I am. I don't feel like the Tacoma Killer. You make me feel like plain old Happy. You're the type of girl I used to look for to bring home to my ma. I could never find her, and then when I stop looking, you pop into my life. You know about what happened with my girl when I was first patched in and that has always left me hesitant about having another relationship, but you showed up at the garage and hustled Tig the way you did and you changed my mind. As stupid as it sounds, I feel like I'm getting a second chance with you. I know I'm able to protect you like I wasn't able to protect her."

Anslee sat there dumbfounded; jaw gaping as she started at him. Suddenly, she started to smile. "And you say you're not good with talking about your feelings."

He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed a hand over his face. He felt her delicate fingers gently pry his hand away and hold it in both of her's.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. Before he could register what was going on, Anslee leaned forward, letting her hands go from holding one of his to holding his face gently. She cautiously placed her lips onto his and he could feel how nervous she was. He smirked and switched the roles rather quickly, holding her face in between his big hands as her's went to his wrists and he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He continued to move his lips against her's, gently sucking on her bottom lip, making her moan softly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the feeling of the metal ball sitting on the surface of her tongue. He let his mouth run across her jawline and down her neck, giving soft, open-mouthed kisses as he reached her collarbone. He bit down, smirking as she moaned again, this time louder than before, raking her hands across the back of his shaved head. He ran his tongue over his bite mark, soothing the skin. He pulled back and looked up at her.

"You're mine now." He growled, nuzzling her neck, biting and sucking softly.

"I have been since the day we met." She replied breathlessly, smirking as he chuckled.

* * *

**Hey all! Update for you! Review me and lemme know what you think! Also! I want to know how old you all are! So if you're comfortable leaving your age, do it! I feel like a bunch of 7 year olds are reading this story when in reality you could all be 20 something for all I know. Thank you for reading my story, it means heaps! **  
**xxx**


End file.
